wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Rosetta May
"Did you know that bees are from space?" Basic Information Name - Professor Rosetta May Tiktok Username - chaoticwizard Class '- Herbology and Entomology '''Age '- 31 'House '- Ravenclaw '''Patronus - Red Throated Hummingbird Familiar - Large Black Spider Gender '''- Female '''Status - Single/"Widowed"/Dating the Whomping Willow Childhood Rosetta grew up a half-blood, to her pure-blood witch mother and muggle father, both of whom worked in a florist shop. While it was suspected by her family that foul-play magic may have been involved in them falling in love, her father always jested that he was the one to charm her mother. Her family adored things like camping trips, stargazing, muggle movie nights, and music, although May was always shy about singing in front of others. While being a caring and sweet child, she was very introverted, and only ever spoke with plants or small creatures. Rosetta and her family were ecstatic when she received her letter by owl, and was well-sorted into Ravenclaw when she arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had an immediate aptitude for Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures classes, but struggled with Dueling classes and making friends. Talking to plants and animals was often easier than other people. Most of her time there she spent in the Forbidden Forest, making friends in odd places. Before Hogwarts Once Rosetta May graduated school, she joined the Ministry of Magic and worked there for several years as in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, under the Bites, Poisons, and Curses Division. While she was rarely out in the field, her work was more book and antidote/antitoxin focused, but she enjoyed the chances she got to work with other inspectors. It was at this time, that she met her husband, a pure-blood wizard who also worked for the Ministry. They fell head over heals for one another, although May might have been a little naive to some of his darker personality traits and manipulation. They made each other happy, and to her, that was all that mattered in the world. Then, things changed for the worst when the Muggleborn Registration Acts began. Her husband turned dark wizard, and happily agreed to join the Commission as a Snatcher, while she refused to follow him. Instead, she took to helping muggleborn witches, wizards, members of the Ministry, and their families escape to safety. These acts, plus the fact that she was a half-blood, marked her as a Blood-Traitor, and therefore a target. Her ex-husband was assigned the task of tracking her down and bringing her in for trial, but what happened next was "off-the-record". Her husband tracked her down and used many curses to try and bend her to his will, which eventually succeeded, but the combination of many curses at the same time caused something to snap inside her, creating what would later be known as "Root Rot". Rosetta May reappeared several years later, her memory fuzzy and missing pieces, and her husband missing, presumed dead. Refusing to return to the Ministry because of her distrust, but still willing to offer help if they needed it, she instead went under the protection of Hogwarts, taking up a teaching position where she would be safe. At Hogwarts Professor Rosetta May has been teaching for a few years at Hogwarts, and is generally a happy, cheery teacher, although with a bit of a "sailor's tongue". She's a bit of a momma bird, making sure to look after her students and fellow teachers. She loves bees, bugs and trees, and tries to promote a good attitude to one's self and those around you. She enjoys tea and learning new things, but is still fairly shy and can tend to ramble when she gets anxious or nervous. She still visits the forbidden forest, though knowing all of it's dangers, doesn't promote her students doing the same. May still suffers from a curse known as "Root Rot". This curse takes over like a growing parasite, messing with her memory and causing fits of aggressive behavior. "Root Rot" is cored at her heart and brain, making her pupils go black, and causing black thorny vines grow from her veins out of her skin. These vines are controllable for her, along with any nearby plant life, and can use them to attack. There is probability it is a reaction of the heartbreak she suffered from her husband, where it may react if she senses anything dark or dangerous nearby, as a way of protecting herself. She prefers hiding it if she can, but with recent battles on the Hogwarts School Grounds, it's become more difficult to remember her own whereabouts, or even whose side she may have fought with... Despite this, she has a big heart, and prefers to push her own problems aside in order to help others.